Two in the Morning
by McNalda
Summary: With her mom and stepdad dead, Bella is forced to go and spend her senior year in her worst nightmare: Forks. Of course, if it was up to her, she wouldn't even be finishing high school, but her dad is the boss. There is only one thing that makes moving to this new school better: The hot soccer player Jasper. Will their relationship stay platonic, or will she give him a chance?
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning. Two in the fucking morning, and guess how much sleep I had gotten? Absolutely none. Now, I'm not one for 'first day jitters' but damn it if I wasn't scared as hell about tomorrow. Not only am I going to be going to new school my senior year, I was in the smallest damn town on this Earth. Therefore, there was no way I could get through my day with no one noticing that I was there.

Charlie came in at about 11 to check on me. When he found me still awake, he worriedly asked me if I was okay. When I responded with a simple and short "I'm fine", he advised me to get some sleep so that I wouldn't be exhausted for my first day of school. I quickly nodded and got rid of him so that I could be alone with my thoughts.

That was three fucking hours ago.

I contemplated the idea of staying up all night, but quickly dismissed it when I logically explained to myself that there was no way I could make it through my school day without being a total bitch to everyone if I got no sleep at all.

But, then again, if it was up to me, I would be sleeping by now. So maybe I'd have no choice in the matter.

Who in the hell names a town 'Forks'? Had they just created silverware when this town was founded? I hoped the people who lived here now were not as stupid as the people who founded this damn town.

Of course, the fact that my dad is the police chief of this hell hole didn't help ease my nerves at all. I could say bye bye to any fun for the next nine months.

Dropping out of school after Renee and Phil 'died' would have been the easiest option, but of course my father didn't approve of that, and I felt guilty when I was told the amount of money they left me for college. I still didn't understand that, considering when I was living with Renee it was a struggle for me to make sure that all the bills were paid while she was out with another one of those catfish guys she met online.

At least, that was until Phil came around. Then he took over.

It had been about four months since they were in a fatal car accident and died. A drunk driver. And guess what he walked away with? A broken fucking leg. Oh, the irony.

Charlie had thought that their deaths would affect me way more than I actually was. Sure, I was upset, and cried quite a bit. But, I hadn't really known Phil that well. He did his part, made sure the bills were paid and there was food in the house, but his main focus was Renee, as I felt it should be. With Renee, it didn't even feel like I was losing a mother. It felt more like I was losing a child.

Maybe that should affect me more than it did. Oh well. While I was upset, I knew that what happens is just how life works. Life sucks, but that's how it is. Therefore, life must go on.

Charlie had immediately gotten a flight to Arizona when he heard about the incident. He helped me get all my stuff that I needed and we flew back to Forks. No more questions asked. He enrolled me in school as soon as possible and made sure that I had everything I needed.

I, in return, made sure that he had everything that _he_ needed.

I cooked dinner almost every night. I made sure that there was food that he could take for lunch the next day, even though he mostly just ate leftovers from the night before. I knew that I was an okay cook, but I figured anything beat the burger he would eat at the local diner every night before I got here.

The few older people that I had seen while I've been here had already known be from when I used to visit when I was a little girl. It made it a little awkward, since the hadn't seen me since I was a toddler. I tried to be as polite as possible for Charlie's sake, but I drew the line when the cashier at the food market tried to pinch my cheeks.

The only positive thing that had happened to me so far was the fact the I had gotten to hang out with Jacob Black and his father Billy a couple of times. They had joined us for dinner on of few occasions and when we were finished, he would often help me clean up while Billy and Charlie watched whatever sports game was on TV. I really enjoyed his company. He was much like me in many aspects.

And he was fucking hot, but lets not address that right now, seeing as he is in fact a few years younger than me.

Billy gave Charlie something to do, which kept him out of my hair a little bit. Every time I would come home from either trying to find some new reading material or getting food for the house he would ask me if I made any new friends that day. I would, of course, respond with the same thing every time.

"Not today."

He would normally accept my answer. Sometimes he would further question me, but Charlie Swan was a man of a few words.

When I started hanging out with Jake, I swear it was like _he_ made a new friend.

Thinking about Jake brought be back the fact that I started school in a few hours. It would have been such a relief if Jake had went to school if Forks.

Of course, life would never let things be that easy for me.

Instead of going to school in Forks, Jake attended school on the reservation. Good for him, I guess, though it did suck for me. He would often joke about switching just for me, and I swear I was about two more sleepless minutes away from calling him and making him do so.

Charlie was confident that I was going to be fine, as was I, _eventually._

Three o'clock rolled around and I still hadn't gotten any sleep. I debated on taking a drive to maybe clear my head, but I figured it'd be better not to in case Charlie were to wake up and find me and my truck missing.

I tried to look at the positive side of everything. It every student in this school was an asshole, I'd only have to deal with them for nine months.

I almost started laughing at myself.

There was no way in _hell_ I would get through nine months at this school if it was filled with snobby little rich bitches and douchebags assholes.

Snobby little rich bitches I could probably handle. It was the egotistical, arrogant assholes that really got under my skin. No no no no no. There was no way I would be able to spend nine months with anyone like that.

Three thirty rolled around, and exhaustion started to take over, thank the lord. While I wouldn't be able to sleep long, I hoped it would be enough to get me through my day and not be a raging bitch to anyone who crossed my path. Sleep finally took over while I was still thinking about attending school the next day, and there was only one word on my mind to describe how I felt about tomorrow.

 _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that is familiar to you belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

I wasn't surprised when my alarm went off at 6:30, but that didn't mean that I was happy about it. I groaned, leaned over and slapped the snooze button as hard as I could, sending my alarm clock flying to ground. WIth another groan, I peeled the blanket off of me and reached down to pick up the disturbing clock.

Charlie poked his head in my room. "You awake?"

I glared at him. "Unfortunately."

He chuckled. "Hey, It's not my fault you didn't go to sleep until 11:30."

Oh, if only he knew. "Yeah, yeah."

After once again assuring him that I was awake and in the process of getting ready, I grabbed my clothes, a towel, and headed down the hall to take a shower. When I was finished, I threw on my jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. After wrestling with my jeans and getting them all the way on my still slightly wet body, I grabbed a brush, brushed out my hair, and put some gel in it to make it look curly without putting any actual effort it.

The only good thing about moving here was my dad buying me a car. It was old and rusted, but it ran, and that was all I was asking for. After I told him that I would rather walk the 3 miles to school everyday then have him drive me in his police cruiser, it was kind of a necessity. After I applied a little bit of makeup to get my face to look like something other than the pale vampire that I really was, I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before I went on my merry way.

"You excited for your first day?" asked Charlie, who was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and the paper. What they could write about in that thing, I'd never know, considering the only thing that happens in this town is the football team losing every week.

"Ecstatic," I replied, more sarcasm lacing the word then I had meant to add in there.

"Hey, it's gonna be fun. I know it's difficult without your mom here, but it's your senior year. Try to make the most of it."

I was a bit shocked. He has only brought up the death of my mom a couple times since I moved here, and most of it was when we were talking about Phil and her funerals.

"I'll try," I assured him, but I don't think it was believable for me or him. With it being my senior year, by the time anyone tried to befriend me, we will already be walking across the stage to graduate.

After I ate my eggs and toast, I said goodbye again and headed to school. I didn't have much time to think, considering it was only about 3 miles to school, so before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot of the one story school.

Before I even got out of my truck, an overly energetic blonde ran over to me, almost trampling me.

"You're Isabella, right?" She asked, with a smile so big I thought that it was going to split her face in half.

"Uhh, just Bella," I replied, confused.

She did this weird screeching noise that I thought only girls in the movies did.

"I'm Jessica and this," she gestured to a group of people behind her that I hadn't noticed were standing there, "is Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Mike."

She took my arm and practically dragged me into the school, pointing out different people and telling me their life story. Once we got to my first hour, that thankfully I didn't have with Jessica because I don't think I would survive that early in the morning for an hour with her, I sat down and Angela sat next to me.

She smiled sympathetically. "Sorry about Jessica. She just gets excited. It's not every day that we get a new student here at Forks. Much less a _normal_ one."

I was getting ready to ask her what she meant by that, but before I had a choice the bell rang and the teacher started talking. I zoned out, since she wasn't saying anything important other than first day stuff.

The next couple hours went by pretty quickly, with none of the teachers doing anything other than handing out syllabuses and reading parts of the handbook. Before I knew it, it was lunch and Jessica was taking me to sit at the table with the rest of their friends.

The entire lunch period made me uncomfortable. The big bulk of it was spent on asking me questions about my life and why I moved to Forks. I left out the part about my mom and stepdad dying because I didn't want their pity. I knew that if they knew the reason I actually did move here, they would just want to be sympathetic towards me, but I didn't want it.

After lunch we all split our separate ways and went to our fourth hours. Half way through I excused myself to go to the bathroom, because there was not a chance in hell I was going to be able to survive one more minute of their mindless babbling.

Being so lost in my thoughts, on the way to the bathroom, I ran straight into something very hard and firm.

I guess I had a lot of anger pent up in my from that day, because the next thing I knew, I was lashing out on this stranger.

"Watch where the fuck you're going! I know I'm small, but damn, I'm still a person!" I yelled, completely ignoring the hand that was offering to help me up.

I heard a really low, deep chuckle. "Sorry, m'am. I wasn't paying attention." He said. I finally looked up, and fuck, was this guy hot as hell. Hotter than Jake, and that was pretty hard to accomplish. I tried to ignore the smirk on his face and continued glaring.

"Yeah, well next time, watch where you're going." I started to move away, not wanting to give away how hot I thought he was.

"Hey," he called out and I turned around. "What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you new?"

It was my turn to laugh. "One question at a time, cowboy. My name is Bella. And yeah, I'm new."

He completely ignored what I said and smirked again. "Cowboy?" he asked.

I shrug. "You have an accent. Figured you were from somewhere with horses."

He chuckled. "Well, Bella, I'm Jasper."

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but that'd be a lie."

He chuckled again. He did that a lot.

"You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you?" He asked.

I gaped at him. "Feisty? Is that even still a word?"

This time, he full out laughed. "Yes darlin'. I can assure you that it is still a word."

Damn, he was hot.

I rolled my eyes. "I gotta get my ass back to class before I get suspended to skipping on my first day."

He smiled. "See you around, Bella."

Damn, I sure hoped he did.

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
